The Adventure of Ambias Berji
by dogzclub
Summary: Rated T to be safe. It takes 2 years after The Last Olympian. Ambias is different from the other half-bloods he is not dyslexic and has an evil inside of him no one could have imagined...and his quest to stop it!
1. Dreams or Visions?

**Mesa don`t own the Percy Jackson series, I only own Ambias Berji**

**Present Day Grover's POV**

I looked over at Ambias his condition was worsening he couldn't keep control much longer. He fell down screaming a golden aura surrounding him. Percy had to start carrying him I saw a book and read this………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sometime in the Near Past Ambias' POV**

_Well this is my diary my mom told me to write about my adventures in I suppose it's not too bad though I might as well I want her to know my story even if I die but I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? Well here's how it all began with this dream I had the day after school began after winter break. _

I was in front of the school and just got off the bus I then walked toward my friend Adam and we walked towards the band room to put away our instruments. My first class of the day was Advanced English I walked to it with my journal and binder. Note it is not a journal like a diary it is a journal like where I write notes. We had to present our book reports today. urg! I hate talking in front of crowds!

Well anyway back to class up next I have band and I play alto sax which I`m pretty good at. After that I have drama where all we really did was read "The Diary of Anne Frank" then my last class of the day art probably, my favorite class, considering I don`t have to do much.

Then the bell rang and I was finally free to go but then I noticed that the boiler room door was open and a strange multi-colored light was coming through it. When I looked in I saw that the boiler was puffing out tons of smoke and quickly ran for the fire alarm and pulled it then all hell broke loose…Running. Smoke everywhere. Tripping over kids. On the floor. Crawling. Screaming. Then I heard a really loud boom and I felt like my eyes were burning In their sockets while I was alive then all of a sudden it seemed like sunlight surrounded me in a shield.

Then I woke up sweating, my dark brown hair with its naturally blond streaks in my face I ran to the bathroom checking my green eyes with the strip of gold that shined like the sun across the edge and fell to my knees. Thank God it was just a dream.


	2. I Meet the Sun Dude Himself

**Again don`t own the Percy Jackson series (well DUH!)**

_Well this is the day my life changed and the night after I had the weird dream, met Apollo not that I would have known then, and I went to Camp-Half-Blood for my first time for all I know, maybe even my last._

I woke up took a shower, got dressed wearing a black turtle neck and a hunter green sweater over it and some jeans. It was the second day of school after Winter break it was really icy and cold. Oh by the way my name is Ambias Berji. I am 15-years-old and have dark brown hair with natural blonde streaks, my bangs are about two inches below my eyebrows and in the back it's about an inch and a half above my shoulder, and green eyes with the strip of sunshine gold around the edges. I went downstairs got a bagel and went to the bus stop waiting for the bus to show. I got on, went to school, went to class, blah blah blah, the usual crap we have to go through in school.

Then it finally ended it was halfway through school when they announced a blizzard was coming which rarely happens in Virginia and we had to go home early! Then right as our bus was going past the school…BAM! The school F-ING EXPLODES! Then it hits our bus and sunlight swarms around me like a shield and then everything goes dark.

I wake up in a really nice car that I have no clue what it is because I suck with cars and their names. I look next to me and there is this huge like 10-foot tall person with sandy hair and the radio cranked up high. I yell "Oh my god where am I!?" He turns down the radio and says "Gods" I reply swiftly "What?" "Oh my Gods," he says plainly. "You're kidding right?" I say in surprise "Why don`t you shut up and enjoy yourself?" he says playfully while pointing behind him. I say "No thanks I`ll go now thinking the car is stopped when I open the door I look down to see land miles away I scream and practically jump in his lap. He says "Unk off Mph!" I get off of him and look behind me at this huge flat screen TV with this universal gaming system and every single game you could ever want to play "Oh my God!" "Gods!" he says "Yeah, Yeah!" I reply. I jump over my seat into the seats in the back and pull out Final Fantasy VII and put it in and look beside me and find an iPod "Oh that old thing you can have it," he says "WHAT!? REALLY!?" I say amazed "Yeah," he says "Thanks!" I reply. I look at the songs and find my one of my favorite songs I`m Yours by Jason Mraz and start singing along to it with my soft voice "Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but your so hot I melted. I fell right through the cracks, now I`m trying to get back." I pretty much just sing and play video games in the car to my own content. When he drops me off he mumbles "Well you definitely inherited my voice and music capabilities." "Hmmm?" I ask not hearing what he said. "Oh nothing I just was talking to myself," he says. "Well thank you for the ride Mr. uh..." "Mr. Apollo," he says. "Well bye and thanks Mr. Apollo." "Oh by the way tell your mother I said its time," He says. "Um…Okay?"

_Normally I wouldn't trust a complete stranger but there was this like, radiating happiness from him. Well that and I thought I fell asleep or something and was dreaming._

I walk inside and get swarmed by my fat barrel of love (or my Dachshund BlackJack) and my hyperactive knuckleheaded lab, Riley, and find Grover, a friend I made this year who`s new and not many people like him because he smells a little weird and limps, as well as my mom with a worried look on their faces. "Oh my Gods!" Grover bleats. "Did you just bleat like a goat?" I say. "Well…Yes," he replies "Oh by the way mom some guy named Mr. Apollo gave me a ride home and said it is time and that you would know what that means." She replies by saying "Pack your bags and bring clothes and your game systems and money and stuff like that quickly!" I say "Um…Okay I`ll go do that I guess then…" I run upstairs and get packed and when I get downstairs my mom and Grover are all ready in the car so I hop in and we drive from Virginia to New York where we stop at a farm place where my mom drops me off and says she can`t go any further so I follow Grover with my bags and stuff and hug and kiss my mom goodbye because she doesn`t know how long it will be until she sees me again. We go up the hill and I see a sign saying Camp Half-Blood and think "Oh my God the Percy Jackson series I read last year is real and I`m a demigod!" Then as I think about that a sharp pain hits my lower back and I hear Grover yell "Help a manticore and a demigod is wounded!" then everything goes dark.

_Basically, my school blew up, met Apollo, drove 12 hours to New York, got to camp, realized I was a demigod and got shot in the back by a manticore, lovely day don't you think?_


	3. We Stoll the Snow

**I don`t own anything but Ambias okay?**

_So these are my first couple days at camp I can't believe how my life had changed in such short time, I mean it pretty much changed completely but I don't think you want to hear about my complaints mom._

I woke up on my side, sat up and winced at the sudden pain and layed back down and saw a centaur walk in and take out this like golden chocolate bar and tells me to eat it so I do and it tastes like the most wonderful thing you could imagine and then my pain all numbed away and I said "Is that ambrosia?"He nods and says "Yes it is. My name is Chiron and I`ll be your activities director and also you will be staying at" I interrupt and say "Hermes' cabin." "Well your certainly smart for never being here," he says, I think quickly and say "Grover told me," then he says "Oh and by the way see me after a week and we`ll see if your wound has healed." "Okay," I reply.

I go to the Herme's cabin and see them all look at me, I blush, like I said I`m not good with crowds not to mention its really awkward when everyone in the room just drops what they're doing and just to look at you. These two kids come up to me and say "Hey we're the Stoll brothers," I reply shyly "Um…Hi I'm Ambias, Ambias Berji," Then the shorter one says "Hi I'm Connor Stoll," and then the taller one says "Hi and I'm Travis Stoll and you'll be staying in our room, you're lucky Annabeth remodeled the camp so we wouldn't be so cramped and that Percy made the Gods promise to claim everyone when they are thirteen, and Chiron already made us put your stuff there," "But I'm fifteen," I reply "Um well I guess you should be claimed pretty soon then," says Connor. We walk to our room and I put my stuff under the bed and fall to the floor from the pain as it comes flooding back, Connor and Travis come over to help me up and put me on my bed. I get my iPod that Apollo gave me and listen to If Everyone Cared by Nickelback.

I quickly fall asleep and wake up really early. So I walk to the woods and try to find Grover but end up getting lost. "Crap!" Then I hear rustling behind me and see a hellhound growling, "OH MY FRICKEN GOD!" I run and end up at the archery range where an arrow nearly hits me in the eye. When they see the hellhound they start firing at it. I was freaking out and fainted right there.

I wake up in the cabin with the Stoll brothers staring at me and they say "Hey there Sleeping Beauty," and I yell. I get up, take a shower, get dressed, and go to breakfast. There we had the best waffles you have ever tasted with perfectly cooked bacon and freshly squeezed orange juice. Then I went to archery and found out I was actually really good at it. Chiron came over and said "Wow you might be a son of Apollo." After that I went to sword fighting which I sucked at pretty bad especially with offence but I was pretty good at defense. After that was free period I went into the woods but not very deep, definitely not after the hellhound. I went and found a comfy spot by a tree and sit down and started writing some in the diary my mom gave me to write about my adventures in. Then I hear rustling in the leaves and pick up a rock ready to throw. Then Grover comes through the bushes and we sit down and talk. After that it was supper time and we went to dinner. At dinner there was ribs, carrots and awesome mash potatoes, nice and fluffy and buttery I went over to the fire and dumped in half my ribs and some carrots in and said "Well here you go whoever you are," I went to my cabin and went to bed early, I had a long day.

_Well then I did learn 1 thing different about me I didn't have dyslexia like most half-bloods do but oh well I don't really mind I don't think I'll use Greek all that much anyway now that I think about it boy was I wrong._

I go to the border and see it snowing "Well that sucks, why isn't it snowing inside the borders?" That gives me an idea, I run to the cabin. I go and find the Stoll brothers and tell them my plan. We sneak into the camp store and take some wheelbarrows. We go past the border and fill them with snow then sneak around to the big house and wait. Mr. D comes out during free time when everyone is out then we dump one of the wheelbarrows on Mr. D he yells. Then we dump the rest of the snow in a pile and yell "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" We stared aiming at the Aphrodite kids knowing they were not going to be that much of a fight. Once they were down we went for the jerks in the Ares cabin. Then the Hermes cabin came and helped us attack the campers. Then vines started attacking us. "Great now we have Mr. D attacking us with vines," I think then remember what's in my bag. I get my bag and take out a bottle of red wine and throw it a Mr. D while saying "Oh look a bottle of wine," Mr. D runs off into the forest with it.

Then I feel really cold all of a sudden and realize that it started snowing inside the boundaries. I run into the cabin and get my coat and then I peg a snowball at Connor and he goes flying into the snow. Then he yells "Oh it's on bring it Ambias!" I laugh and pick up a snowball he gets two snowballs he throws them both and I dodge and then throw it at him and it hits him in the face and he falls into the snow again. "Man your too good at snowball fights," says Connor then Travis comes up and says to me "Man that was fun we should do it again sometime." "Ok," I reply and that's pretty much what happened until Thursday when I went to Chiron to check on the wound which was healed by now.

_That's pretty much what happened my first 5 days of camp I was pretty happy and content I had made some friends there and was happy. It was strange it all seemed so much like a dream back then so much has happened since then but I suppose I better sleep some so I can hurry up and complete this quest._


	4. Capture the Flag!

_Well this Friday, tonight, is going to be capture the flag its Hades, Apollo, and the lower Gods versus everyone else which is kinda gonna be hard I'm definitely not that good at fighting well I guess I should go to the armory though I'm not good with heavy armor so I'll get the lighter leather armor probably and I think a light short sword or a spear is best for me and I guess some arrows and a bow since that's my best weapon._

I start to go to the armory and notice a kid probably about 11 getting picked on by Clarrise and go over there and say "Why don't you leave him alone!" she replies with a grin "Make me Ambias," I try to punch her in the face and she dodges around me to my back and kicks me to the ground (Which was a bit of a surprise considering her bulky build). I grab some snow throw it at her face as a distraction and tackle her in the legs making her fall on her face. Then try jumping on her back which she dodges by rolling over. She picks up some dirt throws it in my face which causes me to have slightly blurred vision. Then she punches me in the stomach I crumble over on my knees then she quickly kicks me in the shoulder and picks me up by the collar glances to her right and sees Connor and Travis running towards her. Connor picks up a branch and fends off Clarrise while Travis comes over to me and cleans out my eyes with water and helps me up. Clarrise takes the branch from him and hits him in the back of the head with it and he slumps to the ground. Travis yells "Connor!" and I charge at Clarrise and kick her in the stomach then punch her with an uppercut in her right cheek while she is falling to her knees and she ends up falling on her back instead. I glance side to side and see 2 of her brothers standing there and see a crowd forming. "Crap, I can't handle 2 I got lucky with Clarrise," I mutter under my breath. I don't notice another of her siblings coming from behind until it's too late. He grabs me and puts me in a headlock while the other two start beating on me. I see Grover's worried face in the crowd and he takes out his reed pipes and starts playing a really weird tune. I look beneath me to see grass going around their legs but it's not that tough so they only have to kick at it to make it go away. One of them turn around (how about we call him Kenny for now) to Grover and says "You want to join in our little a** whoopin or stop?" Grover bleats softly and steps on his foot with his hoof. The other one who doesn't have me in a headlock says (Who we'll call Kyle) "You fight back and I'll hit him harder!" Grover stops with a worried and confused look, to decide whether or not to either fight back or stop. Before he can decide Kenny bops him in the nose and Grover falls on his butt even more confused and in pain. Kyle starts punching and kicking me in the stomach and face. I see a guy running towards them who's probably about 17 or so, who has really messy black hair and piercing green eyes that look like the ocean. Following him is a girl about the same age maybe a little older with blonde hair and very different sparkling gray eyes. The guy tackles Kyle while the girl punches Kenny is the face and knocks him out. The guy holding on to me starts to run but Travis throws a stone at him and hits him in the forehead. He falls back dazed and lays on the ground moaning. I feel blood coming down my nose. It feels like a tooth is missing, my neck is sore, my breath is coming at in short bursts, and I can't feel the right side of my face. I see Grover walking towards me with nothing but a scratch here and there, a bloody nose, and a worried look on his face. My vision starts to blur and I fall into the boy's and Grover's arms and start to have the worst migraine ever then I black out.

I wake up with cotton balls in my nose, some cream on my face, the right side, a bandage was on my neck, and had some stitches in my mouth. All in all…I feel like crap. Chiron comes in and gives me a mirror so I can see what happened, basically, the right side of my was purple, had a black eye, had stitches where one of my middle-right teeth got knocked out. My neck was a bit bruised, and I had my right toe, the one next to the big toe, was broken and my ring finger on my left hand was broken. I was in the infirmary for a week. It was okay though Grover, Travis, Connor, Percy (the boy who helped me), and Annabeth (the girl) came to visit sometimes and all I really did was sleep most of the time.

Thanks to ambrosia and nectar I healed four times as fast so I can go to my first capture the flag. The teams were pretty much the same except Apollo and Hephaestus switched. I ran to the armory got some chainmail, a helmet, a short sword, shield, bow, and a spear. My job was to go with Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Roy (an Apollo son), Dean (the Ares' son who had put me in a chokehold a week ago, Creia (an Athena kid, like Annabeth, she is a really good fighter though it's strange since she's so young, only like 11 or so,) and my job was to help them capture the flag by going splitting up with Travis and Connor so we can create a distraction.

_Well I have to admit I was pretty nervous cause I heard that capture the flag could be pretty brutal. Not to mention Nico could summon undead soldiers at will so we could face undead too. Although I am pretty glad Percy is on my side. I go with the distraction group while Percy, Annabeth, Roy, Dean, and Creia capture the flag, and half of the others are on defense while the other half are on offense._

I go to the forest to group up with my team. Chiron says "Alright kids you know the rules. So, let's begin everyone," I go to the base and wait for the conch…horn…um…whatever it is to be blown. Chiron blows the conch thing and we all run as fast as we can. I get out my bow and notch an arrow on it while Percy takes out a sword, Annabeth takes out a dagger, Travis and Connor both take out a shortsword and a shield, Roy takes out a bow too but notches 3 arrows instead of 1, Dean takes out a claymore, and Creia takes out dual shortswords. We run as fast as we can to the river and Percy moves the water away to make a tunnel. When we cross he stumbles and says "I'm fine," we continue and then start sneaking until we reach the flag then we stop to catch our breath. When we are done the Stoll Brothers and I go to the road and start to attack. I start firing arrows and the Stoll Brothers charge while the others sneak around to the flag. The offense on our side charges and starts attacking.

**Mount Olympus, Zeus' POV **

I start the flat screen television to the Camp Half-Blood channel. Looking over at Ares grunting and frowning from last week when Ambias hurt Clarrise. I look and see Ambias getting ganged up on by the Ares' children. Ambias takes out a spear and swings it around and hits the Ares' kids in front of him in the face and cuts them in various places. I look around to see Ares turning red from anger from his kids getting hurt from some "punk" as he would say and Athena smiling approvingly. Ambias then takes out a shortsword and hits Dean in the forehead with the handle knocking him out. Clarrise barks for everyone to move. Ambias says mockingly "Wanna get beat up again?" She growls and tries to hit him with her longsword and he sidesteps and grabs an arrow out of his quiver and hits her in the leg and the shaft breaks off. He then grabs his spear and tries to hit her in the head but she grabs it in midair and kicks him in his privates. Connor throws his shield at her and says "Hey! No cheap shots Clarrise," she sidesteps and throws a dagger at him and he dodges. Ambias hits her in the head with his shield knocking her out. Outraged, Ares yells at the screen. Aphrodite rolls her eyes and says "Oh my me! Calm down!" Apollo laughs at Ares anger and Artemis looks at him sternly. Poseidon looks at Percy summoning a wave wiping the Ares kids over like bowling pins while keeping Ambias dry by splitting it there. Ambias comes over to Percy who is on the floor hyperventilating and Ambias' hands start to glow gold and Percy starts to calm down and his breathing becomes normal. Apollo says "and he would be my son, I claim him, blah, blah, blah, put my symbol in the air and let's watch them stare in amazement like usual." I summon some of my strength and make a shining sun appear in the sky above Ambias.

**Camp Half-Blood, Ambias POV**

I look up and see a sun glowing above my head and see the Apollo kids looking at me in shock.

Oh my god I'm half related to them?! They're like the Aphrodite kids except they can actually fight with something! Man! Imagine having to sleep with them gossiping all night! That's just wonderful!

I look at them and frown, they come over and say hi to me…Wait a minute I thought the gods wernt


	5. Awakened Evil

_These are the next couple of days after capture the flag and when I noticed where my life changed for the worst._

I look over in dismay as I notice I was related to the Apollo children. It sort of frightened me that I could possibly be related to them, I mean they are like Aphrodite children except they can use bow and arrows. They looked just as surprised as I was. Pretty much after that was a blur some frowned, some cheered, some clapped, some just stared, but I was pretty much wasn't paying attention I was too busy thinking, thinking about all that had happened, thinking about how, how he could sit there and not visit me at all then I blacked out. There was light everywhere, a shining, golden, piercing light. Am I dreaming? Did I somehow die without knowing? It would be weird if I had a heart attack but if I did at least it was painless. Then I see in the light my mother, with her silky, brown hair, with a few gray steaks here and there, laughing, looking very happy and then a man. A man with blonde hair and a glowing radiance around him, happy, both of them laughing and smiling then me as a baby in my mom's arms reaching for the man, Apollo, smiling at me, wait…this is a memory, the only memory I have of my dad.

I wake up in the infirmary, in the dark, with tears on my face, feeling mad for some unknown reason. I hear shouting through the door. "How could you kill him!" I hear a girl shout. "I thought I replaced all my arrows with rubber ones it was an accident!" a boy shouted. The girl shouts back "Excuses! Are excuses all you can think of to say! He was the only one I ever loved!" The boy says, a little shaken "Well I'm sorry." I hear Chiron say to them "Now Alexa! Calm down I said the wound was serious, but not fatal, and Tomas it's okay, we all make mistakes," then in a very serious, grim tone he adds "And don't let it happen again, am I clear?" They both say "Yes sir Chiron!" when they say that I feel really nervous, and I hear people running as Chiron walks in and says "Glad you're awake! You blacked out and we took you here. Your stuff is in the corner when you're ready to move into the Apollo cabin, of course you don't want to be caught by the harpies so I'll escort you there when you're ready." I get up, yawn, then say "Well I'm ready now Chiron. Chiron when that girl was mad I felt mad and when they were nervous and scared of you I felt like that too do you know why?" He nods and says "Well they call people with that ability _empaths_ they can feel other people's feelings by feeling them themselves. There are some demigods who get the empathy ability so it should be fine so lets go now shall we?" He starts to go and I follow him to the Apollo cabin.

I open the door and find an annoyed looking boy about 16 or so with long black hair in his face with blue eyes with the same sun-stripe around the edge as me. He looks me over and says "My name is Democritus and you'll be my roommate so hurry up!" He jogs to a room about 5 doors down from the main room. He looks annoyed and scowls as I take my time looking around the hall way. The room is painted dark red with two beds on either side, and some duct tape on the floor separating two sides of the room. He points to the left side of the room and says "This is my side, you can have the other side. Oh, and never, EVER, EVER touch my bass guitar!" I nod and look at dark, black bass with red strings and a couple of signatures, one I see is Cliff Burton next to a Metallica sticker. Over to the right is Steve Harris with an Iron Maiden sticker underneath it. I spot another one behind the strings, Ritchie Blackmore. I break the silence "I take it you like hard rock?" He glares at me and says "No, really…?" _Yeah nice guy_, I walk over to my bed and go to sleep.

I'm in darkness, and I can see only in different shades of gold. It's hard to adjust to the weird sight. When I see again I see I'm in a cave, no wait a cavern, but its…it's sort of bloody on the walls. I feel a sharp pain in my side; I look down and see my side has a big gaping hole with blood covering it, my blood, I scream as the pain overwhelms me.

I wake up in a cold sweat and see Democritus looking at me. "Are you ok? I heard you scream and saw you clutch your side," he says worried. I lean up and manage to spit out "Yeah I'm fine it was just this dream." He looks unconvinced but goes back to his bed. I stay up the rest of the night just staring at the ceiling. I wake up all of sudden, _hmm...when did I fall asleep?_ I go outside and hear something similar to an elephant. Then I realize it's how loud they're talking. I go take a shower and get showered with questions by the other Apollo kids. It's about noon when I manage to slip out. I go out to the woods to a tree and start reading. I see Percy come through and say "What'cha readin?" I say "a dictionary…." Percy questionally replies "Really?" I look over at him and say "have you ever spent a day in the Apollo cabin?" Percy nods and leaves understanding that the Apollo kids can be a bit loud. I continue reading until I fall asleep.

I wake up with Democritus poking me with a stick. "Huh?" I say groggily. He smiles and says "You fell asleep and missed dinner. You're lucky I found you otherwise the harpies might have found you. Oh and by the way meet me at the amphitheatre." I nod, get up, and walk after him. I reach the amphitheatre and see my name on a banner over the entrance saying "Ambias sings!" _Oh no…_I start backing up when Democritus stops me and says "Sorry but ALL Apollo children have to do some type of performance but I noticed your sax had a messed up neck piece so I told them that you'd sing." I just moan and then say "Really! I'm terrible in front of crowds!" "Oh well sucks for you." He replays plainly. I go through to the back entrance and there is a guy and two girls on either side, they ask me to sing from low to high. I do it and the girl on the left goes through my iPod songs. She then says "Hmmm, I think something soft like "Hey Jude" by the Beatles." She then hands it to the guy and he looks through it and says "I don't know, I think "How to Save a Life" by the Fray would be good." He then hands it to the other girl and she does the same thing and says "I think it would be interesting to hear him sing "Home" by Daughtry!" The guy then says "Ok well those are your 3 choices." I nod and say "I'll do "How to Save a Life" I guess." He nods and I go listen to it for an hour. They then push me out on stage and Chiron says "And now everyone Ambias here is going to sing…"How to Save a Life" by the Fray!"

The band starts playing the intro and my legs lock up. Ok here goes, I breathe deeply.

"Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"

_Ok so far so good!_

"Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And pray to God, he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"

I begin to hear the crowd cheering. I smile as I continue.

"As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life"

Everyone starts cheering when all of a sudden we all hear this loud boom come from the distance. Someone yells "monsters are coming through the border!" Everyone rushes in panic to meet them. I run to the weapon's building but I'm stopped by a hellhound. I take out the bronze dagger that Chiron told me to always carry. It pounces and I roll to the left. It jumps at me again and I jump up and land on its head and push off it doing a backflip, _man who knew I could even do that! _I charge then sidestep to the left as it snaps at the air. Then I switch the blade into my hand and throw the dagger at the hellhound. It yelps and disappears in a yellow fog as it lands in the side of its head. As I rush to pick it up a hellhound pounces on me. As I stumble for my dagger the hound poofs into smoke and a hand appears in front of me to help me up. I look over at my rescuer, see Percyl, and say "Thanks Percy that was close." He looks around and then replies "Well there will be plenty more so we have to move!" I nod and follow him to the weapon's building I rush to grab a weapon.

I see a spear on the ground and put it in my belt. I look over at the bow section and grab a quiver and clip it on the otherside of my belt. I look for a bow and find a yew bow…_wait how'd I know it was yew? Oh well better find some daggers! _I run to the other end and grab 3 daggers and put them in my pockets, sheathed of course! I meet Percy outside, fighting a group of hellhounds. "Percy duck!" He crouches down and I throw a dagger at a pouncing hellhound. I run towards Percy and kill two more of them with my spear. Percy yells over the snarling of the hellhounds "Thanks," I nod and continue fighting.

After killing the hellhounds we run to help Annabeth and Democritus fighting some dracaenae. Democritus has a saber and Annabeth has her dagger. I stab one in the head with my spear then spin and smash it into another's shoulder. One of them scrapes Annabeth's knee with its tail and she counters by kicking it in its face then stabbing it in the eye. Democritus sidesteps one then gets hit by another from behind. I get another of my daggers and throw it at the Dracaenae that hit him down. I run to Democritus' side and stab the other dracaenae that was attacking him. I dash to the woods to help the Satyrs and find a group of telkhines. I take out my bow and shoot one as they charge. I notch 3 more and say a silent prayer to Apollo and Artemis for this to work. I kill 3 more with those arrows as I'm swarmed by at least 8 more. I take out my 2 remaining daggers and slash three in the chest, only one poofs into smoke. I kick one back and throw a dagger at it killing it. I roundhouse kick one in the back and stab it in the head. Two bite me in either legs while two more are trying to drag me down. I slice both of the ones on my arm killing them. The other telkhine tackles me and lands on my dagger. The other 2 let go of my legs and jump on me. One bites my shoulder and the other bites my hip. I reach for my dagger but it's too far. I hear a familiar tune but it's really high, it "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. Vines come out of the trees and strangle the telkhines to death.

I look over where the music was coming from and see Grover. He rushes over with his usual worried look on his face and says "Ambias, here I've got some natural lotion that will clean and help heal your wounds." He rummages through his bag and pulls out a bag of green liquid stuff, it looks a little like pudding but green. He rubs it on my shoulder and it numbs the pain. He does the same with my legs and hip. I get up and lean against a tree, I look at Grover and take a deep breath. I run towards Thalia's tree and see everyone getting overwhelmed by the monsters.

"NO!" I shout angrily. All of a sudden my vision changes into black and white, then into different shades of yellow. All of the monsters and half-bloods look at me in a mixture of awe and terror. Everything seems like slow motion except for me. I yell and smash the ground and an enormous amount of energy surges out and kills the monsters. I can't hear anything. My body is going numb. I start to lose sight and black out.

I wake up in the infirmary with Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, the Stoll Brothers, and Democritus staring at me worriedly. Dionysus comes in and just looks at me sadly. I finally break the silence by saying "Um, what happened?" They all look at eachother and finally Chiron says "You don't remember?" I think carefully and say "I remember getting attacked by some telkhines, getting rescued by Grover, and then this weird feeling and blacking out." Chiron looks at Dionysus and then looks back speechless and concerned. Dionysus looks at me sternly and says grimly "We think you have Kronos inside of you." I feel confused and ask in disbelief "But….how?" Dionysus just looks out the window sadly, looking like he was about to die or something.

_I haven't written in this for a while cause of, well bad events. Apparently Kronos is inside of me trying to get hold of my body. I have to admit I'm, I'm a little scared. They say I'm going to have to have a meeting with the Gods on Olympus. My arm is starting to hurt from the Telkhines so I'll fill you in later mom…………_

_-Ambias_


	6. The Gods' Request

_What am I going to do? I, I don't know what to do! _

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I hear rustling in the bushes and take out my knife.

"Who's there?" I yell.

"Shhh! Calm down, it's me, Annabeth," She says as she comes out of the bush. I sheath my knife. She looks down and mumbles "Listen, I wanted to say that if things get bad, Percy and I will help you."

I try to smile, and say "Thanks Annabeth, but I rather hope nothing bad will happen."

She nods and walks towards camp.

_The forest is way better than waiting for my doom at camp; I don't like how Mr. D said something about 'death' and 'kid' when he didn't think I was there. Oh, I met a kid named Nico the other day, he's a son of Hades, he's a bit quiet like me and he's really good at fighting(well, so is Percy but they're pretty even). _

_I guess I should probably head back. _I run as fast as I can towards camp. I reach the opening to camp at 7:15. _Good, that means people are at dinner!_ I sneakily walk to the Apollo cabin. I open the door and find my bookbag. _Let's see, extra knife, matches, journal, jacket, Apollo's IPOD, and then my phone. _I was now set to run.

I come out the door and run towards the entrance. When I get there I hide behind a bush. _Crap, people! Who is it though? Let's see, ooh phone! _I take out my phone and go to camera. _Let's see now zoom, a little more, there we go!_ It was Clarrise and Chris. _Okay here goes nothing!_ I throw my knife as hard as possible and it hits a tree close to them; luckily the angle was good so it looked like it came from a different direction.

As they ran into the woods directly in front of me, I run and grab the knife and make a break for it. I knew I couldn't see the gods. I had a horrible feeling about that, and usually when I have bad feelings they become true. I was running and looking behind me to see if anyone was chasing me when I hear a roar in front of me. _Oh god what was that? I better keep moving, but if I stray off this path I'll be screwed! _I hear another roar but closer, then a tree falls next to me and I see what caused it- the Minotaur! _Oh hellz no! I am really screwed now!_

It starts rushing and I roll to the left, then I take out a knife. It yells in anger and picks up a tree to lob. _Oh god! _It hurls the tree and I run backwards towards the forest. The tree land besides me and the wave throws me to my right, making me drop my knife. I land on a boulder and yell. _God that hurts! _I feel oozing liquid coming out of my left shoulder, blood_. _I drag myself to a hollow log and climb inside. I hear the Minotaur sniffing around and I hear it shriek when it finds blood, **my** blood.

I get my other knife ready for an attack. I yell as I get lifted in the air by it. It peeks inside and roars at the top of its lungs. I slide down the log like a kid at the playground and land on its right eye, it yells and tries to bite the log. I jump up and hang on to a hole in its side. It starts to shake the log rapidly, I fall and drop my dagger. I hear a scream and see bunches of gold dust come around me, then a big thud and I groan as the pain in my body escalates.

I wake up and hear someone coming. _When did I go to sleep? Where am I? Why do I feel so bad? _All these thoughts come rushing through when I remember my battle with the Minotaur. I hear Grover call out my name a few times then he starts playing his pipes and I see the grass by the log, and the log itself glow a bright green color.

"Grover?" I mumble quietly from the log. I cough and blood comes out. _That can't be good! _I see Grover coming towards the log and he sort of does a mix between a shriek and groan as he sees me in the log.

"What in Hades happened? You're covered in scratches and there's a huge gash in your shoulder! Not to mention there's blood all over this log and on that boulder over there!" He yells frantically while moving his arms for emphasis.

I look down and say "I'm sorry Grover but I-ah,"

Grover quickly comes over and stomps on the log causing it to break then drags me over to the stone and leans me against it. "Okay how about you just tell me what happened first…"

"Ok," I look down, _Grover's pretty much my only real friend here, everyone else, they haven't known me for months, they just look after newbies like me but Grover is really a true friend. _"Well I came out of camp and I heard something so I ran, but it was waiting for me. It turned out to be the Minotaur and it was really strong so I ran and I got thrown by the shockwave of the thrown tree, and I hid inside the log. It eventually found me and I dropped my knife and then landed on it killing the Minotaur, then I fell and woke up here."

"Well let's go back to camp, I'll tell them Clarrise beat you up or something,"

"Grover," I look down, feeling tears starting to form "You're a good friend." Then I do something totally out of my character, I run, I run as fast as possible towards anywhere, just anywhere but here, _why me? Why now! Why can't I just be a normal teenager! _

I hear Grover bleat surprisingly. I need to get out of here, this…_this isn't me! I'm not a demigod! This is just I dream!_ But deep down I, I know that this isn't a dream, this is…sadly reality. I run towards the road, anything that could remind me of home, with mom, and Chris, even my annoying older brother Peter. I run across the street and see lightning clouds start to form. _Oh crap! _ I run down the road the opposite way of the clouds.

Then a deer jumps out in front of me, I yell in surprise and stumble on my knees. Then an owl flies towards me, I duck and sprint faster. _Oh god I hate running so much! _I keep running till I can't see the entrance anymore. I start walking towards the forest to my left when it starts to rain. _Hell, could this get any worse! _It turns into a lightning storm._ I had to ask didn't I? _

**Back at Camp-Democritus' PoV**

I'm waiting with Chiron as we are talking about where Ambias could've gone when I see Grover running towards Camp. I run as fast as I can towards him. Grover has a worried look on his face.

"What happened-where's Ambias-What the Hades happened!" I yell.

"Ambias-Minotaur-log-blood-hurt-ran-rain-no…" He mumbles then he yells "Help!"

I look up at the sky at yell "Apollo! Zeus! Hermes! Demeter! Artemis! Someone gods dammit get your asses here and fix your mess!"

With that I see a lightning bolt go flying towards the forest by the entrance.

"That's not what I meant asshole!" I run towards the entrance as fast as possible, _good thing I take track!_

**Ambias PoV Forest to the north of Camp-Blood**

I walk towards the forest hoping to find some shelter from the rain. All of a sudden I'm flying through the air when I land my leg feels really bad and I yell very loud. I start crying, hey after everything I've been through you probably would too. I look over through bleary eyes and see someone with a toga, long white hair, glistening blue eyes, and this long rod with crackling energy.

"Get away from him, father!" a man says from behind me.

"Stay out of my business Apollo!" the man says, Zeus.

"He's my son, so he is my business!"

Zeus come over and hit me with the end of his lightning, uh stick, bolt, rod-thing. I go flying through the air again and Apollo, my father, catches me and puts me down on the side of the road. He turns around and a bow appears in his hand and he strings it with pure light and shoots sunlight, literally, at Zeus. Zeus deflects it at me and I get hit in the head with it and feel my vision fade as I go tumbling down the hill.

"Apollo if you don't obey me I will be forced to punish you!"

"I'd rather not sit back and let you destroy my son!"

"I'm doing it for the good of the world!"

"Well I don't care I will protect him!"

He shoots another arrow and Zeus deflects it into a tree making it fall. I crawl back up the hill to see what is happening.

I see them battling and see Apollo getting beaten.

"Stop it!" I yell as I get my knife out of my pocket.

I throw my knife at Zeus and it hits him in the leg and golden blood trickles down his leg.

"Insolent child!" he yells and shoots lightning out of his hand.

"AHHHHHHH!" _Oh my god! It hurts so much, I can't bear this pain! It's too great!_

All of a sudden it all stops. I crumple to the ground completely numb but not in pain. I look up and see Apollo holding the lightning and pushing past it until he's next to Zeus.

"I told you I wouldn't let you hurt him!" he says as he punches Zeus in the face knocking him to the ground and he disappears in a burst of lightning.

He falls to the ground with cuts of golden blood and burn marks all over his body.

"Apollo? Dad?" I ask as I crawl over to him.

I get to him and flip him over he seems fine except the scratches and stuff but he's breathing which is good. I suddenly feel tired and fall on him.

I wake up in this shining room in a bed. I get up surprisingly well considering everything. I inspect my body expecting scratches and stuff but everything's normal. _Now if I just knew where I was. _I open the door and walk into a huge, bright hallway. I run down the hall and meet Apollo at the end and he looks sad.

He looks at me sternly and says "Ambias, you're going to have to do a quest to get rid of Kronos but I want you to know I'll always be watching."

I nod and say politely:"Thanks,"

He looks at me with a slimmer of worry and kindness. "Look it'll be fine."

I nod again and lie "I know it'll be okay."

We walk to the Gods' Throne Room. I see some worried looking people; Democritus, Grover, Percy, and Annabeth, all standing to my right. I look down feeling bad that I couldn't just be brave and stay at Camp.

Zeus looks at me and says "We have 2 choices, either we will kill you," All the demigods gasp in shock "or you will find your own way to eliminate Kronos."

Artemis looks at Apollo with pity as he scowls. I look down worried, _this is just great! _I shift uncomfortably.

Zeus says "My vote is there is too much of a risk to keep him alive." _What! It's because I threw my knife at him isn't it?_

Hera says "I agree there's just too much at stake."

Dionysus says "I think we should let him live,"

I sigh, _well at least that's one, just need 6 more. _

Demeter says slowly "Well, I agree with Dionysus."

My eyes say everything I can't to her, she smiles softly.

Hermes says loudly "Live!"

Ares looks at me grinning evilly, _oh crap. _"Death!"

Percy looks at him madly and Annabeth calms him.

Athena is next, Annabeth looks at her pleadingly, she gives her a look of sorrow, "I…vote death as well, there's too great a risk."

_4-Death, 3-Live…_

Apollo says through gritted teeth "Live."

Hades looks at Zeus and then me, and then finally says "Death."

Artemis looks at Apollo and says "Live."

_Live and death are both 5, that means 3 left and 2 of them need to say yes or I'm dead. _When I think about my odds I feel a tear slip down my cheek.

Aphrodite says smiling "Live, come on guys look at that adorable face!"

Hephaestus says "Death."

I stumble to the ground, _this isn't good, it's all down to Poseidon, but if he says no I, I die!_

Poseidon looks over at me and says "Come here, Ambias." I walk over and look at him through bleary eyes. "I want you to answer a question of mine. Are you sure you would rather live and do this quest than to just die?"

_What kind of question is that! Of course I want to live! _I nod and say "Yes, of course I want to live, uh sir."

His face turns into neither a smile nor a frown, but sort of both, and then he finally says "Well then…Live!"

All the demigods (plus Grover) yell happily. I jump up excited and hug Poseidon. He smiles and pats me on the back and I run back beside Apollo.

Zeus says "We will all give you something to aid you on your journey, and you may bring 7 other demigods with you."

I think quickly and say "Grover, Percy, Democritus, Nico, the Stoll Brothers, and Annabeth."

Athena looks over at the demigods and says "Do you all agree to go and help Ambias?"

All of them nod and give me various looks of encouragement.

Zeus summons a small rod about 4 inches long, with 2 holes, one on the end, and the other on the other end's side. He throws it and it stops in mid-air. I grab it and realize it's a flute but it would only play one note.

He gives me a few seconds to inspect it then says "That is a flute that will summon a lightning storm for you, but it will only work 3 times so use it wisely."

I nod and it turns into a lightning bolt keychain.

Hera waves her hand and a black backpack with a golden sun appears in front of me.

Hera waits a moment then says "A bag that will carry anything you might need for your journey."

Poseidon comes over and hands me a pouch. I look inside and see pearls, glowing with a blue tint.

He says nicely "A bag of pearls that can teleport you anywhere that has water." He walks back to his thrown and sits down.

Hades comes over and stands next to me. He then punches me and collects a tear that falls down my cheek from surprise. The tear then turns into a black whistle.

He says seriously "This will take you to the underworld if you ever need to get there, just remember it breaks after using it."

Apollo, my dad, puts his hand on my shoulder and takes out and amulet shaped like the sun, with a big emerald sitting in the middle.

He smiles and says "This will turn into any weapon you want, just press the button, and say what you want it to be in Greek and it will turn into it."

He puts it around my neck and then sits back down.

Artemis come over and gives me a quiver filled with glowing silver arrows and says "These arrows will appear on your bow every time you string it after saying asimi velos. After you stop battling the arrows won't appear until you say that again." It turns into a silver crescent moon.

Athena comes over and gives me a shield that showed my reflection in it, _that reminds me of the mirror shield in Legend of Zelda! _I see written on the shield, κηδεμόνας.

I point to the shield and ask "What's that mean?"

Athena smiles and says "It means guardian."

It shrinks turning into a silver bracelet with an owl inscribed on it.

Hephaestus comes over and hands me a silver ring with a fingernail sized ruby on it.

He proudly looks at me and says "This ring will drop Greek Fire, plus no digging required!"

Aphrodite comes over and does a twirl on her toes. She hands me a small heart-shaped gem with a button on the point.

She says sweetly "If you press that button and throw it, it will make everything that breathes in the gas coming from the container love you forever!"

Ares comes over and gives me a watch, then finally says "If you press the button on the side it'll turn into a light metal armor for you arms and chest."

Hermes comes over and gives me a pouch filled with drachmas and 20 dollar bills. He pats me on the shoulder and goes back to his throne.

Mr. D comes over and gives me a compass.

I look over it and he says "That will take you anywhere you want to go just by saying katefthynsi and then where you want to go."

Demeter comes over and gives me a hat with a grassy pattern and a rose on the front of it and then says "This hat will allow you to blend in with all things in nature."

I put on Hephaestus' ring on my right ring finger. I put Ares' watch on my right wrist and put Athena's bracelet on my left arm. I put Artemis' charm on my Amulet's chain. I put Zeus' keychain on my belt loop. Then I put Hades' whistle on the otherside of my Amulet, the opposite side of the crescent moon.

I put the rest in my backpack and put it on my shoulder.

I walk over to Annabeth and ask "Can you make me a list of weapons in Greek?"

She replies "Yeah, sure."

We all walk back to the van waiting to take us to Camp.

Once we get to camp I ask the Stoll Brothers and Nico if they will go and they nod excitedly. Then we say our farewells and leave Camp to go wherever this quest is gonna take us.


End file.
